The Real Ghostbusters: Ghost Balls
Not to be confused with The Real Ghostbusters: Spitballs, released by Entertech a division of LJN toys Ltd. The Real Ghostbusters: Ghost Balls were released by both Taiwan Powco LTD and Spearhead Industries Inc. List of Items *'Super-High Bouncing Ghost Balls' (Manfactured By Taiwan Powco LTD for K-Mart) **Logo **Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **Slimer *'Super-High Bouncing Ghost Balls' (Spearhead Industries Inc) **Peter Venkman **Egon Spengler **Slimer (Arms Up) **Logo **Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **Slimer *'Ghost Balls With Ghostlyglow' (Taiwan Powco LTD) **Logo **Slimer **Green Evil Face Ghost Notes Some of the Super-High Bouncing Ghost Balls Slimers have painted black lines that mistakenly look more like he has a mustache. It is assumed that Spearhead Industries Inc also released the Ghost Balls With Ghostlyglow. However, there is no known images of them and they might have been only UK exclusive due to the limited run of them. Trivia *The Ghost Balls With Ghostlyglow feature artwork from the fronts of Kenner's Classic Hero Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz. Gallery Note that some images were provided by request from Alex Grujic. RGBGhostBallsLogoCyanBallByTaiwanPowcoSc01.png|Front package of Logo Cyan Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Taiwan Powco LTD RGBGhostBallsLogoOrangeBallByTaiwanPowcoSc01.png|Front package of Logo Orange Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Taiwan Powco LTD RGBGhostBallsStayPuftCyanBallByTaiwanPowcoSc01.png|Front package of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Cyan Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Taiwan Powco LTD RGBGhostBallsStayPuftCyanBallByTaiwanPowcoSc02.png|Back package of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Cyan Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Taiwan Powco LTD RGBGhostBallsStayPuftOrangeBallByTaiwanPowcoSc01.png|Front package of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Orange Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Taiwan Powco LTD RGBGhostBallsStayPuftOrangeBallByTaiwanPowcoSc02.png|Close up of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Orange Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Taiwan Powco LTD RGBGhostBallsStayPuftRedBallByTaiwanPowcoSc01.png|Front package of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Red Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Taiwan Powco LTD RGBGhostBallsSlimerWithMustacheGreenBallByTaiwanPowcoSc01.png|Front package of Slimer Green Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Taiwan Powco LTD RGBGhostBallsSlimerWithMustacheGreenBallByTaiwanPowcoSc02.png|Back package of Slimer Green Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Taiwan Powco LTD RGBGhostBallsSlimerRedBallByTaiwanPowcoSc01.png|Front package of Slimer Red Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Taiwan Powco LTD RGBGhostBallsSlimerRedBallByTaiwanPowcoSc01.png|Back package of Slimer Red Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Taiwan Powco LTD RGBGhostBallsSlimerWithMustacheRedBallByTaiwanPowcoSc02.png|Close up of Slimer Red Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Taiwan Powco LTD RGBGhostBallsEgonOrangeBallBySpearheadSc01.png|Front package of Egon Spengler orange Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Spearhead Industries Inc RGBGhostBallsEgonOrangeBallBySpearheadSc02.png|Back package of Egon Spengler orange Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Spearhead Industries Inc RGBGhostBallsStayPuftOrangeBallBySpearheadSc01.png|Front package of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man orange Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Spearhead Industries Inc RGBGhostBallsStayPuftOrangeBallBySpearheadSc02.png|Close up of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man orange Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Spearhead Industries Inc RGBGhostBallsStayPuftTealBallBySpearheadSc01.png|Front package of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man teal Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Spearhead Industries Inc RGBGhostBallsStayPuftTealBallBySpearheadSc02.png|Back package of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man teal Super-High Bouncing Ghost Ball By Spearhead Industries Inc CloseUpRGBGhostBallsWithGhostlyGlowByTaiwanPowcoSc01.png|Close Up of Ghost Balls With Ghostlyglow packaging with Taiwan Powco LTD identification (Credit: Alex Grujic) CloseUpRGBGhostBallsWithGhostlyGlowByTaiwanPowcoSc02.png|Close Up of Ghost Balls With Ghostlyglow packaging logo (Credit: Alex Grujic) RGBLogoGhostBallsWithGhostlyGlowByTaiwanPowcoSc01.png|Front package of Logo Ghost Balls With Ghostlyglow RGBLogoGhostBallsWithGhostlyGlowByTaiwanPowcoSc02.png|Back package of Logo Ghost Balls With Ghostlyglow RGBSlimerGhostBallsWithGhostlyGlowByTaiwanPowcoSc01.png|Front package of Slimer Ghost Balls With Ghostlyglow RGBGreenEvilFaceGhostBallsWithGhostlyGlowSc01.png|Front package of Green Evil Face Ghost Balls With Ghostlyglow Category:RGB Merchandise Category:Promotional Items